


The Name’s Lance

by cestmoijulia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adventures In Space, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Space, Alternative universe- Doctor Who, Attempt at Humor, Evil Lotor (Voltron), Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, NASA, Shiro is Keiths cousin, Space Pirates, The Tardis is Blue, like as in the Blue lion (wink wink)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24095266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cestmoijulia/pseuds/cestmoijulia
Summary: WhOooOooOShwHoOOoOShWhOoshThe leaves that had been laying so peacefully amongst the grass, that was still going strong against all odds on the cold; crisp  autumn evening, were now flying feverishly around the object that so seamlessly appeared out of nowhere. Yet, now that it stood between the street light on East Wood Street and the drive way leading up to a two story brick house, you could have sworn that it had always been there. Had it not, had it not been there before?-------------No one knew Keith like Shiro and he wouldn't know what to do with himself without him. They were both like one half of a heart, meant to be together as without the other, how could the other half possibly keep beating.(They are cousins)
Relationships: Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 4





	The Name’s Lance

WhOooOooOSh

wHoOOoOSh

WhOosh

The leaves that had been laying so peacefully amongst the grass, that was still going strong against all odds on the cold; crisp autumn evening, were now flying feverishly around the object that so seamlessly appeared out of nowhere. Yet, now that it stood between the street light on East Wood Street and the drive way leading up to a two story brick house, you could have sworn that it had always been there. Had it not, had it not been there before?

20 Years Ago

“Shiro, you know you have school tomorrow! You’ve better be in the car by the time I’ve said goodbye to Uncle Kogane.”

“But mom, Keith and I only have 10 minutes left of the episode!!!”

Keiths father looked hopelessly at the tall women in front of him, giving her a knowing look. The look that they shared every Sunday evening, since the Shiroganes and Koganes had started out with a weekly family lunch, which had quickly turned to Lunch and Diner as the two boys became connected at the hip. Shiro being only five years older than his cousin who was three, the age gap did not matter, it never had for Shiro.

“Young man, don’t think I’ll fall for this again, last week it was 5 minutes, the week before 15 minutes and yet we left two hours later. Can you explain that to me? Voltron isn't going anywhere, it will still be there next week. Besides your dad should be back by now.”

Shiro perked up, how could he have forgotten, his dad would be back from Korea today. He must have been too entranced with his cousin to remember.

Shiro had naturally fallen into the roll of Keith older brother, ever since he saw him for the first time when he was only four weeks old, he had quickly taken to him. Shiro saw it as his personal job to teach Keith all about the world so when they got older they could both work at NASA and be a team just like the paladins of Voltron. The two of them would bring justice across the galaxies, side by side, Shiro and Keith.

Excited to see his father for the first time in two weeks, Shiro knew it was time to go.

“OK! I’ll be right there,” he sighed.

Turning to the little boy sitting beside him on the couch, the boy needed a hair cut. His dad seemed to cut it only once in a blue moon. It was almost at the boys’ shoulders now, Shiro ruffled his hair as he stood up. Making the hair stand out in every direction without fault.

“I’ll see you next week, then we’ll see if the black paladin survives the epic fight against those space pirates!”

The little boy laughed and started clapping his tiny hands in excitement, whether he understood what Shiro said or simply clapped due to the excitement the older boy showed, was unknown.

Shiro made his way to the front door, giving his mom a stern look, for interrupting Voltron time, before he turned and hugged his uncle goodbye.

“Good luck with your presentation tomorrow Shiro, I’m sure you'll do great.”

“Thanks, let my mom know if you need help with Keith this week!” Shiro had taken to babysitting his younger cousin when his uncle had to work late, wanting to spend as much time with him as possible. After all, it was just like he heard his parents say all the time, they do grow up so fast.

“Alright, Shiro, I’m sure Noah will let me know, ok. Thank you again, the meal was delicious. We’ll see you next week.” Shiros mom said.

Shiro quickly added, “Unless you need help before that!”

The parents laughed as Shiro quickly made his way to the car. Now eager to meet his dad.

That night, Shiro laid in bed dreaming off when Keith was older, so that they could finally run around together in the forest behind his house. Fighting against the evil forces trying to separate them, with the power of Voltron.

Five Years Later

Keith was running, he had to be faster or they would get to him like they got to the green lion. Branches were scratching at his exposed skin, he felt a stinging on his cheek. He couldn't be far off now, the Castle of Lions had to be near now. If only he could reach it in time, he had to, he had no choice. Keith decided to focus on one thing, pushing air in and out of his lungs. The burning sensation was steadily growing unbearable, but he had no choice, he had to sound the alarm or it would all be over. All he had ever cherished would be gone and he couldn't let that happen, he wouldn’t.

A tree root, snugged his left foot and he went tumbling forward, his bayard flying out of his hand. He hit the ground hard, feeling the impact on his knees, knowing that it would not be fun waking up tomorrow. Keith looked up to see the bayard only an arms length away. He put his hands firmly on the ground to push himself back up, there was still time. He could make it.

A force pushed him back onto the ground as he got a face full of dirt and roots. Damn him and his coordination, if only he could've been faster he wouldn't have to be in this situation to begin with. If only one of his teammates would have been here with him. Instead he was sent out here all alone, a mission that had now proven to be impossible.

Keith let out a breath, his muscles unclenching as he gave up.

“Alright! Alright! I give up, you’ve won!” He shouted.

The weight was lifted off Keith and he was able to roll onto his back, grabbing the hand that was now reached out in front of him.

“Hahah. How can you expect to out run the forces of evil, when the forces of mother nature can so easily bring you down.”

Keith stood, ignoring the statement as he brushed off the dirt that now covered his jeans. He looked up, getting trying to get reoriented.

Shiro bent down to pick up the foam sword that Keith had dropped when he fell, giving it back to his younger cousin smiling.

“Next time, I’d like to see you try.” Keith said challenging Shiro.

The two boys started walking side by side, back towards Shiros backyard.

“I’ve told you before I’ll happily play the Paladin but every time we play, you throw a fit until you get to be Red.” Shiro said nudging his shoulder into Keiths making him misstep. Keith cheeks started to warm as he looked at the ground beneath his feet.

The forest had become the escape Shiro has wished for when he was younger. As long as it was raining or his mom deemed it too cold for them to be outside, they would spend Sundays in front of the TV rewatching Voltron. As soon as the sun was out they would sneak out to the back, into the forest which had acted as several alien landscapes throughout the years, forming to whatever their imaginations would muster.

Four Years Later

Today was the day they had both been waiting months for. Shiro had just texted Keith after having gotten his mail, when he had finally seen the long awaited envelope amongst the daily newspapers. Ever sine then, he'd been pacing the floor of the living room. His parents were at the market and would be home later in the day.

Keith ran up East Wood Street heading towards his cousins house. When he came up to the front door, he didn't bother to knock. He walked in and Shiro appeared in from of him, looking nervous clutching the envelope like if his life depended on it.

“Keith maybe this was mistake, I shouldn't have made you come all this way.” Shiros eyebrows scrunched together as he looked down at his cousin.

“Come on Shiro, theres no way that they wouldn't want you, besides you know I live only like 20 minutes away.” Keith grinned and pulled out a packet of tissues from his pocket. “If you didn't get accepted then at least I brought these, if you start crying.”

Keith made his way past the distraught Shiro, into the kitchen, hopping up to sit on one of the bar stools. Shiro slowly made his way after, lifting each foot like if they were made out of lead. He stopped in front of Keith. Lifted the envelope, looked at it, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Only to suddenly shove it at Kieth and sprinting towards the window looking out at his backyard.

Keith looked down at the envelope, rolled his eyes and Shiro winced at the sound of paper tearing.  
Keith pulled out the piece of paper inside that had an MIT letterhead followed by a long letter.

Shiro was about to turn around, wondering what was taking Keith so long, was his rejection really that long? When he was suddenly tackled from behind, laughter filling his ears.

“You big idiot, how could you have ever doubted yourself?” Keith shouted, laughing.

Shiro asked confused, “…what?” Seemingly lost for words.

“Shiro! You got in!”

“I got.. in? I GOT IN!” Realization hit Shiro hard as he tureen around to look at Keith.

Keith looked at Shiro, in his euphoric state. The two boys started to hug each other while laughing.

“Good thing, I brought these huh?” Keith handed Shiro the package of tissues. “You big ol’cry baby.”

While wiping at his tears, of joy, Shiro laughed, “Oh shut up!”

This was the first step for the both of them, in order to fulfil their dreams. They had both since when they were young while watching Voltron on Sunday afternoons dreamed about working in space. The closest they can come to this was working for NASA. Which is no small feat as they only hire the best of the best, therefore they devised a plan.

A plan which consisted of them working hard all through school to get into MIT. The best school for Aerospace engineering. Together they would defy the odds and become the Earth equivalent of the Paladins of Voltron.

Keith was of course ecstatic and so proud of Shiro, but couldn’t help to feel a little sad, as this meant the Shiro wouldn't be around all the time like he was used to once College started for him after summer.

Shiro saw the brief cloud of sadness pass over Keith, “You know what this means, I get to stay in state and I’ll be able to come by any time I want.”

Keith beamed, knowing that Shiro would always be there for him when he needed him the most. As he had been since he was little, no one knew Keith like Shiro and he wouldn't know what to do with himself without him. They were both like one half of a heart, meant to be together as without the other, how could the other half possibly keep beating.

Three Years Later

“Shiro, wanna go to the library to finish the paper for Monday?” A deep voice full of sleep said.

Shiro turned around from his duffle bag on his bed, to look at his roommate who had just woken up.

“Morning Adam, I finished the paper last night-“

“Urg, and here I thought you had finally gone out on a date like any normal college student on a Friday night, but nooo, spend the evening with the books huh?” Adam yawned, stretching out his arms as he made to sit up, pulling the bedcover from his legs.

A breathless laugh responded, “yeah, wish I could have told you otherwise. But as I told you , I’m going back home this weekend. I promised Keith that we would hangout.” A smile instantly appeared on Shiros face at the thought of seeing his cousin later.

This wasn't the first time Adam would have the dorm to himself, Shiro went back home every other weekend. Even though he only lived two hours from the school, he always went back home to see his cousin. Thinking to himself Adam thought, that had better be one hell of a guy to have Shiro roped around his little finger, even though they were family. But damn, would he miss him this weekend, Adam cherished his time alone with his roommate who always seemed to have too many balls up in the air at the same time, to really spend time with him.

Shiro, threw his bag over his shoulder, as he had to leave now to make the bus in time. He opened the door, into the empty corridor, “I’ll see you tomorrow alright? Text me if you need any help.”

Shiro walked to the bus stop that would take him home to East Wood Street, before walking over to Keiths house.

.……………….

The door opened before Shiro was able to knock, a boy who barely reached up to his shoulders with a wide smile plastered on his face stood in the doorway, his hair unkept as always. Shiro reached down to ruffle the hair around.

“Why do you do that every time?” Keith whined, trying to pat his hair back down in place.

Shrio grinned, “My way of saying ‘hello,’ you seem taller to me now than last time.”

Keith squinted his eyes at him, not believing a word his cousin said. “Oh come oooon, you saw me two weeks ago.”

Keith turned to go back inside, making his way up the stairs to his room. Where they would spend most of the day talking while having old Voltron episodes on in the background.

Shiro took off his shoes, and started following Keith, “Good morning, Noah! How are you?”

Keiths dad was sitting in the kitchen, reading the paper, “Ah Shiro, I’m good, thank you, how’s school going?”

“It’s still a lot of work but it’ll all be worth it in the end, won’t it?” Keith suddenly appeared next to Shrio, “Especially when I join you!”

The two adults shared a laugh as Keith ran up the stairs, shouting, “Shiro come ooooooon!”

………………….

Keith threw his pillow at Shiro who, caught it right before it hitt him in the face.

“What? Can’t kill me for asking, but is there honestly not a single guy that you're crushing on?” Shiro rolled over onto his stomach as he had been sitting on the floor, kicking his feet back and forth, propping his head up under his hands.

This made Keith laugh as he looked just like the girls straight out of a romcom, “I’ve told you before theres no one, and I don't have time for that… stuff anyways.” Keith sat up straighter in his bed. “I need to remain focused if I’m gonna have a chance to get into MIT like you. I’m not all sporty and stuff like you, so grades is all I’ve got going for me.”

Shiro threw the pillow back at Keith, “Oh come on stop brooding.”

“Am not!”

“Are too, you have plenty of stuff going for you, you're and amazing artist, you’re kind, good looking, an-“

“Shiro!” Keiths face turned all red as he tried to hide it behind his hands.

“Hahah ok, ok! But honestly Keith you've been getting straight A’s all semester, try to have some fun as well, as before you know it high school will be over. So stop stressing so much and try to relax.” Keith reminded him so much of his younger self, which didn't surprise him as he was practically the mother Keith never had, that sounded weird but it was true, they were more than just cousins or brothers they had a special bond.

“Fine! I’ll try harder, maybe join art club or something.”

“Yes, that sounds great, small steps. Besides,” Shiro looked towards the wall next to Keiths bed where he was sitting, it was covered in little doodles and small fan art drawings related to Voltron, “you have a real talent Keith, so try not be too stressed out.”

The two boys looked at each other. Sometimes they would just sit like this in silence, it wouldn't be weird. It was a whole language in and of it self. Keith couldn't help thinking how much he still had to get done in the next few years before college applications rolled around. Maybe Shiro was right, he should try to take it a bit easier. When was the last time he had actually sat down and drawn something? Perhaps he could start a new project later that evening once Shiro left, that he could work on and show him the next time he came over, something he could keep in his dorm room.

Shiro was so proud of Keith, he was unbeliviable passionate in every aspect of his life. From his school work to family, like him. However, this also meant that he never half did anything leaving him with unnecessary stress. He just wanted the best for his cousin, who dreamed of following in his foot steps.

“Oh this reminds me! Remember how you kept complaining over the summer how I was too buff for my own good, but in reality you were just really jealous?” Shiro grinned waiting for Keiths answer but the boy only squinted back at him, wondering where this could possibly be going.

“No? Well I do and I thought what better time than the present to relieve some stress. So I bought these for you.” Shiro had pulled out a pair of black leather gloves from his pocket, tossing them at Keith. The boy in turn caught them and examined the smooth, glossy leather in his hands.

“I’ve started kick boxing with some friends at school, and I saw that they have some classes at the gym in town. And cause I know the owners son, I managed to get you a big discount for their beginners course. Shiro pulled out a piece of paper with all the details, showing a disbelieved Keith.

“All you have to do is sign up online, everything else is already taken care of. That way in a few months we can start sparring together, wouldn't that be fun.”

Keiths eyes doubled in size at the horror of what Shiro had just said. Shiro who had been the star athlete all through highs cool and was three times Keiths size.

“Shiro you can’t be serious? You'd kill me!” Keith balked.

“Come on, I’ll take it easy with you to begin with. It’ll be good for you I promise and who knows maybe you’ll even have fun. Imagine the thought?” Shiro smiled, knowingly.

Keith remained sitting in his bed, worst case he'd go for a couple of weeks and then never go back again, but this sounded more like a challenge in Keiths mind than anything else and he was not the type of person to backdown.

“You’re on Shiro come summer, I’ll be just as tough as you.”

“Thats the spirit! I should probably get going as I promised mom I’d cook her diner tonight.” Shiro stood up as Keith put the gloves carefully aside on his bedside table.

The cousins walked down the stairs. Keith proceeded to lean against the wall as Shiro began putting on his shoes.

“What time should I come over tomorrow?” Keith asked.

“I was thinking that we could meet at the park instead, and then maybe go into town together before I leave.”

“Alright, sounds good. Lets say nine?” Keith followed Shiro out onto the porch.

“It’s a date.” Shiro winked.

Keiths cheeks immediately warmed, “Stop that, it’s not funny anymore ok! I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Shiro saw the door close, laughing, he started walking back home. “Thats my Red,” he mumbled under his breath, smiling.

Later That Night

A boy with far too tan skin to have been spending the last few months in this place ran as fast has his feet would take him, ran for the bloody life of him. He might as well have, because if he failed who knows what would be at stake.

There it was, the long blond hair that he thought he’d never have to see again, in an instant gone, disappearing into a house. Maybe he wasn't too late, this time, just like all the times before (well like most times before, honestly most or some was not important, right now, as they were synonyms of each other, right?) it would all work out just fine.

If only he would have stopped there, outside the house and as he always did, to scan his surroundings with his sonic, that was made up of luxite, the toughest mineral out there with a barrier crystal end. If only he hadn't rushed through the doorway, having been to taken back by the figure he was now chasing. If only he had taken a moment to breath and think things through. The events which followed, could have gone differently. In his haste, the boy had forgotten, a grave mistake that after this day would not ever happen again.

The boy ran up the driveway and into a two story brick house, he was too focused to notice the intergalactic grey, humanoid, robots that were made out of pure hate and weirdly obsessed with his own destruction. Making their way from the backyard into the forest that surrounded part of the house, carried in between them, was a large figure with obsidian hair.

The boy had just stepped into the living room, must have been the living room as there was a TV standing in front of a well loved couch, when the sound of slow clapping from his left started. The boy out of breath, turned to see the last thing he wanted to lay his eyes on that evening, immediately feeling a cold sensation blooming from this guts, making him shiver unintentionally as a result.

The purple creature, stood there in the archway with a wide grin, stretching from eye to eye, displaying not only the pearl white teeth that inhabited the cruel mouth, but also the crystal sharp K9s eager to have a tase of golden flesh. The creature looked far too pleased with himself, as he dramatically performed a slow clap,

……one…..,

…..after…..,

…..another.

“Lotor,” the tan boy hissed between breaths.

“Lance, a pleasure as always,” the creature drawled, as he stopped clapping.

If you would have asked Lance, the creature should have stopped clapping a while ago, having drawn it out making him seem like a dunce not knowing any better. Although, what could you expect from a creature who hailed from countless galaxies away. The fact that he had even known, what a slow clap was and when to use it, could have been considered impressive. If Lance had not known that the creature in front of him, had most likely picked it up as a result from his countless stalking of the boy. Which had ended up bringing him to this planet on multiple occasions making them both accustomed to the world that was now around them.

The creature continued, “I had hoped for your presence here tonight.”

A purple hand reached up to move a snow white piece of hair which had escaped his otherwise perfectly greased back hair into place, only for it to bounce back hanging over the middle of his forehead seconds later.

“For you, to witness the Galra Empires rise from the ashes,” Lotors face turned menacing as he spoke, stalking towards Lance, as if he was about to pounce upon his prey.

“But you would know aaaaaaall about those ashes, would you not,” he spit out, “as it was YOU who single handedly destroyed my fathers legacy, how you brought Zarkon-“

“If I may,” Lance interrupted, “I cannot take all the credit myself, I had several accomplices,” he started counting of his fingers, “the Balmerans, the Olkari race, Puigi-“

“Ahhhhh! That is not the point you dimwitted, cretin of an Altean. You think you are so clever. Is this all a game to you, for if it is, you would be pleased to know that tonight, it all ends, Lance McClain of Altea. You fly around pretending to be the saviour of all. Yet, you’ve failed to see in the shadows, failed to see what has been growing there while you have been travelling around enjoying yourself, to stop thinking of yourself for just one moment and listen to the world around you. Do you know what I’ve been up to the past decade hm?”

Lotor looked pleased, as shock coloured over Lances features.

“Hahaha, thats right, you thought you had gotten rid of me. You see,” Lotor walked up to Lance leaving only a few millimetres between them.

“I went and paid a visit to my dear, old mother,” Lance gasped, “the Oracle, remember her? She told me to send her best wishes your way. As she was laying on her death bed, she told me about an Earthling, with raven hair who had long since dreamed of living amongst the stars. Dreams that would turn to reality when he met a golden boy in dark blue robes. Blue robes that would teach him the ways of the universe, teach him what-” Lotor repulsively gaged, “what love is.”

Lotor grinned as he saw tears gathering, building at the edges of bright blue eyes, flowing, as if in slow-motion, down caramel coloured cheeks.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk,” Lotors tongue clicked as he took a few steps back.

“What is it you told my dad that quintant? ‘Now you've seen everything you’ve ever loved burn’, well now if I may, I’d like to say a few words to you.” Fear clouded over Lances eyes.

“Oh, do not worry, I would never be that kind,” he sent a smile Lances way, “You will not need to see your beloved burn, as you will never have the chance to met them. Is that not what you Alteans cherish so much, family?” Lotor spit out in disgust.

“To stop searching for a place to call home, after your beloved planet was so tragically destroyed? To find the one you could call home.”

Lotor walked past Lance, where the latter was standing in the middle of the room, in chock. Lotor stopped at the door and turned his head around, looking back at the boy.

“It was nice seeing you Lance, after all this time, but I am afraid that this will be the last time you have the pleasure of being in my presence. We had a good run, you and I. Try not to cry too much over me.”

And with that Lotor let out one final laugh of pure joy, as he watched Lances knees give in as he hit the floor. Then stark white hair could be seen going through the doorway only to immediately disappear into nothingness. At last, Lance was left alone. A wooshing sound could be heard not too far away and if he were to turn around, he would've seen a blue box popping into existence, next to a street light, on Eastwood Street. Lance did not notice Blue behind him, as he cried and cried, cried over a loss that he would now never know. For the boy he would now never get to call home.

Several Hours Later

Little did the boy know, the sirens and the flashing lights that he had seen through his window going down the street last night, were a signal meant for him. Signaling the fact that he would never be the same again.

The blissful ignorance of that morning before the news came in, along side the smell of rooting leaves made up the scenery around him. As he sat on the bench, with a drawing of the Red and Black lions flying off into space together, that had taken him all night to make, sitting there in his hands. Eagerly waiting for his cousin who was bound to show up any minute now.

Little did Keith know, that he would in fact not see Shiro that morning, or any other morning for that matter.


End file.
